Our End Together
by FalsifiedAmorosity
Summary: "Wha….what…this is an illusion.. It's just an illusion.. Don't expect me to fall for this!" Hibari holds his head with both hands. A tragedy, hurting romance. One-shot TYL!6918 and slight OOCness.


I unexpectedly remember an RP with Rena and Rikku which was about Mukuro's death. So let's just say the idea was from both. Thanks so much guys. 3

I do not own KHR.

* * *

_Our End Together_

"I know you hate me. It was clear as day when you acted such odd ways with.. But I don't hate you." Takes the head of his trident and slips it into Hibari's hand, points facing Mukuro. Arms wrapping around his neck and he leans in, letting the spear pierce into his skin and beyond. Smiles awkwardly before kissing him deeply. Slowly blood seeps through his mouths cracks, salted water from his eyes and down to join the blood in a mix on his chin.

Hibari blinked in confusion as he finds himself holding the trident. He tries to say something but feels Mukuro's arms wrapping around his neck as their lips connect for a kiss. The skylark closed his eyes until he tastes the taste of …blood? Eyes widen as he realizes it and they widen even the more as he feels the tip of the trident piercing the other's chest. It took a few minutes to realize what just happened. His own prey is actually hurting himself? No that's not it… it's him stabbing him!

"…!"

Hibari pushes Mukuro away from himself, gasping as he pulls back the bloody weapon and..

CLANK.

Drops it.

Eyes gazes at the other with terror. "…did you completely lose it now Mukuro?!"

The illusionist winces immensely from the push as he was already in pain. Blood gushes from the three poked wound. His hand instinctively moves up to hold it in as best as he could. From a sudden dizziness, he fell down to his knees and coughed out more blood. Smiles innocently and laughs in a strain.

"I had lost it long ago.. Tha..t…is such a stupid…question."

He felt like he was about to faint. Pants growing with the lack of air being processed through his strained body.

"Congratulations. You killed me.."

"Wha….what…this is an lllusion.. It's just an Illusion.. Don't expect me to fall for this!" Hibari holds his head with both hands.

"It's not real.. not real..not real.. not real…not real!" Kicks him in the ribs as if to punish him though this isn't really needed.

"..Gah!" Mukuro groaned out to the kick in the ribs. More of his life liquid fell till his teeth clenched in a small hiss.

The skylark falls on his knee. "Stupid herbivore! Get up and fight me serious. Not like this!" He refused to believe that this is reality. Apparently Mukuro is not the only one that lost it.

"Aaaargh!" Hibari clutched his knuckles and digs his own fingernails into the ground as his head lowers. Tears started falling down.

"Damn it! This is not funny..if this is just an Illusion then I swear… I'll bite you to death! And if this is real I'll bite you to death and if you don't get up now.. then for the hell of it I'll bite you to death!" Starts crying as he wraps his arms around Mukuro , holding him tight to his chest. "Damn it…"

With that, the illusionist's whole form fell into Hibari's arms, too weak from the loss of blood to do anything more. It wasn't like he wanted to do anything any more any ways.. He had given up hope..

"Fufu.. Oya…maybe I will be reborn with…a light of happiness next.." His while body twitches. Eyes once full of like fading slowly…closing as they were getting heavier and heavier. Hopefully Chrome would never have to know about this. She would continue living for as long as possible with the illusion of his presence around. "And heaven was…so close.."

"I'm…I'm sorry.." Hibari muttered he realized that this was all to real for an Illusion and for once he hated reality more then than Illusions he despised them but for once Kyoya wished nothing more but he wished this was all an Illusion.

"You fool! I'm not letting it end that way! Didn't you hear me?" He mourned as he pulled out his cellphone. Finally accepting the fact that this was indeed real. He quickly called an ambulance. Even though he knew they would consider him as culprit. It didn't matter if he was about to go to jail. He could save that suicidal idiots life it was worth it. Not to mention without his precious prey and most loved equally opponent, he rather spend some time in a cell that it should be fair. Considering that Mukuro spent ten years inside a water tank. Plus he preferred to be alone so there should be no problem as long as he saved Mukuro right?

The illusionist coughed lightly, muttering under his breath words that couldn't really be heard. A small grunt formed after to show he was still alive if barely. Skin became cold, seeming even more so through fabrics of clothing. At least it was enough to keep him warm enough.

"…Why not..?" It was too much…just too much. He wouldn't really die anyways, as he had yet to fulfil his purpose—right?

Eyes gently opened to glance up at the frantic man. For some reason there was satisfaction in those desperate actions.. It made him feel a bit. For a corpse that had no meaning in life but to rot in the filth others created.

Kyoya smirked weakly."I'm sorry.." He knew better then just waiting for an ambulance to arrive and run risk for Mukuro having to lose his life he would need to do better than that and he knew. Something better to deal with all the guilt. Something to pay Mukuro back and at the same time fill heart's desires. Something to punish that stupid lotus pineapple flower on the ground and something that was better then spending time in a cell.

Slowly he let go of the other, he reached out for Mukuro's weapon which he dropped earlier. Hibari looked back to the fatal injured Illusionist. He leaned down and kissed him then pulled back.

The skylark gave him the most warm smile ever seen, so awkward … "Aishite imasu. Sayonara.." was all he said before extending both arms in front of himself and stabbing his chest and heart with the tip of the trident. He was an assassin so he knew well how to injure himself and assure himself that he would certainly not miss. Blood gushed out as the proud skylark had literally fallen next to the other and didn't move anymore.

* * *

Owari.


End file.
